Nothing Says I Love You Like Red Roses
by StarlightMichi
Summary: Rated M for language well, only one word, but better safe than sorry Just a short, quick little fic I wrote about Haruka having a bad day. I'm not proud of it, but figured I'd let you read anyways. Comments very welcome.


**Nothing Says I Love You Like Red Roses**

by: StarlightMichi

* * *

Haruka squinted, and her reflection squinted back. Still not right. With a frown, she tugged at a stubborn lock of her hair, attempting to pull it down and correct it's hectic path. As stubborn as the racer, the instant Haruka's figers let go, her lock of blonde hair snapped straight up again. Now she was mad. It had taken her twenty minutes to get dressed already (A horriblely long time for the woman) and now her hair was being bitchy.

"Fine. You won't stay down, I'll cut you down!" Tired of argueing with a lock of hair, Haruka stomped to her kitchen, grabbed a pair of scissors, and promptly cut the stubborn lock of hair down to her roots. Ignoring the fact that it would grow and stick up even worse in a few days, she allowed herself a satisfied smile at her appearance, and headed for the door.

She'd have to apologize to Michiru for being late, she realized.

* * *

Another twenty minutes later, and Haruka was cursing everything from Tokyo streets, to traffic, to the makers of automobiles. Stuck in rush hour traffic, the blonde could do nothing but wait. 'I should have taken my bike,' she thought to herself, heaving a sigh. Of course, her bike would have been windy, which is why she took her car... but now she was even later than before.

She'd better think of something good to stem Michiru's wrath. She drummed her fingers impatiently on the side of her car as the traffic inched forward bit by bit. A simply 'I'm sorry' was not going to work this time, she realized. She'd be at least an hour late, and Michiru was the type to worry.

Flowers, Haruka decided. She'd swing by the corner store and get Michiru a rose. It was, she decided, the least she could do (though none of this was Haruka's fault in the first place). Grumbling, Haruka hit the gas as the traffic finally began to clear, and hurried towards her destination.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Haruka was leaning against her car, banging her head into the side of the yellow door as the police man watched, a worried expression on his face.

"It's only a tail light," he attempted to calm the furiated woman. She gave him a glare, and he backed off, hurrying over to the owner of the car behind Haruka.

This was just her luck, she decided. First her hair, then the blasted traffic, and now an accident. No, it wasn't her fault, but she was stuck here waiting for the police report and now had to deal with a broken tail light! Michiru was going to be furious... The idea of the aqua haired woman's wrath upon her sent chills down Haruka's spine, and she knew she had to get going. She hurridly gave her recount of the accident to the Police man, left all needed information, and hopped into her car. Tail light or no tail light, she had to go now!

* * *

Scowling miserably, sure her face will end up frozen in that expression, Haruka pulled herself up the hill. She'd given up on her car - a flat tire was the final straw. She'd come back for it in the morning if she even felt like seeing the blasted peice of junk again (Really should have taken her bike, she thought).

She had three blocks to go, she realized with a sigh, and she picked up her pace as the sky began to darken. Frowning, Haruka checked her watch - it wasn't that late, was it? Her answer came in the rumble of thunder, and Haruka's heart sank as the first few drops of water began to fall.

"Oh fuck," she said aloud. As the first wave of ran fell, Haruka did nothing more than hunch her shoulders and hurry her pace. This had to be the most miserable day of her life. And to make matters worse, she was so late she'd be lucky if Michiru even let her in the apartment!

* * *

It took her a good ten minutes to finish her walk, and as she rounded the final turn, soaked to the bone, she spotted the small flower shop she'd thought about earlier. With a sarcastic look on her face, she shrugged her shoulders and figured 'why not.' She might as well attempt to make up for her horrid day.

Five minutes later, Michiru answered the door to find a soaked, bedraggled Haruka holding out a bundle of sopping red roses, drooping under the pressure the rain had applied to them.

"I"m sorry I'm la--" Haruka tried. She was interupted by Michiru, who threw herself on the blonde. Arms wrapped so tightly Haruka wondered if she could breath, Michiru showered the other woman in kisses.

"I was getting so worried!" she stated, nestling her head on Haruka's shoulder in an uncharacteristic display of public affection. Haruka's problems were forgotten, and she burried her nose in the other woman's hair. Michiru wasn't mad. It was a perfect day.

The End

Authors Notes: OK, so I really don't like how I wrote this, but figured I'd post it anyways.. it's just meant to be cute. I thought up the title, and wanted to write about a day-gone-wrong that ends up right in the end. I think I failed, but whatever. Reply if you want, I love comments.


End file.
